The Blonde Angel And The Red-Haired Child
by Kuronari
Summary: Two/Threeshot. Deidara , the blonde angel. Sasori , the 5 year old. Hey , they meet one day since Deidara was seen ! The blonde grew attached to the boy. Time passed and passed and soon this attachment became 'love'. Great , now what happens ?


" Sasori .. Sasori ... Wake up...

Look outside , It's white all over outside."

Sasori's eyelids shot open when he heard that , still in his overly huge white pajamas with the blankets covering the lower part of his body.

He immediately jumped up , sitting upright on the comfy bed , " Snow ! " was the first thing he said.

" Snow snow. It's the first snow. Pure white snow. " the red-haired child muttered as he toddled over to the nearby wooden window with glass.

He pushed the windows open , hoping for snow.

.. he caught a certain male blonde angel instead.

" .. Hi " was what the angel said.

" Hi... " he replied as he stared at the strange angle with a face covered in confusion.

- That was the morning of the heaviest snow in 5 years.

* * *

" Deidawa , Deidawa... " Sasori called out as he walked out of his houses door.

" ...?... DEIDAW-" he yelled in an attempt to call the blonde out and was successful as the blonde popped out of nowhere and covered little Sasori's mouth.

" Your loud ! " Deidara replied as he sweatdropped.

" You're late Deiwara ! " Sasori stated with a childish and innocent voice.

" ... " was the angel's 'reply'.

* * *

" I thought .. 'angels' were beautiful women. " Sasori spoke as his feet touched the soil and several grass that had always been squished their whole life.

Deidara stared at the crimson haired kid while his eye twitched.

He was sweatdropping as Sasori asked him ,"In a picture book , I read the 'Angel' had long hair and big wings and wore pure white clothes and sprinkled!"

" .. Is Deidawa a woman?" the innocent child asked.

" No... Sorry , I'm a guy. " Deidara replied to the adorable kid , unable to get mad at him for some reason.

" There are many 'angels' like that too , ones that are much greater than i am. But there are also male angels like me, and little angels like you. " the blonde explained to Sasori as they walked down the path to the river , holding hands.

" Those are Deidawa's friends ? " Sasori asked while Deidara stares at him with cyan eyes filled with bewilderment.

" Since Deidawa is my friend. If they're Deidawa's friends , I wonder if i can be their friend too ?

It was in the picture book ! " the child continued , an innocent and cheerful face that could bright up anyones world.

" It said if you met an angel , you can be very happy.

That's why If I'm going to meet them , the more the better ! "

Deidara couldn't help but chuckle at the boy as he patted his head.

" I guess so. " was his reply.

* * *

I've never had a friend.

' Up there ' everyone hated me.

I wonder why from the time i was born , I've never had a place to belong.

' The only part of you that shines is that golden hair. '

' Even though you're an angel , for the servant of god to use foul language ! '

' Vulgar ! '

' There's no way you can possess a pure spirit ! '

' You're cunning and hateful ! '

...

" Deidawa ? "

* * *

The blonde gasped as he was pulled back to reality by the oh so sweet and innocent voice.

" Ah .. Sorry. "

... Awkward silence for awhile ..

" So .. where are we going today ? " Deidara asked.

" Well , Today we're going to pick flowers from across the river ! "

" Ehh ... that's a new place , huh ? "

" I heard that since it got warmer , the springs flower bloomed .. I'm going to pick a bunch of spring flowers now ! " Sasori yelled in excitement as he ran.

" Ah - hey! It's not safe to hurry th- .. "

' Bam' was heard as Sasori face-grounded and dropping the basket he was holding earlier to put the flowers in.

* * *

Deidara carried Sasori like the child he was , near his chest.

" Your hopeless .. " he mumbled out as the red-haired continued crying.

' Am i a babysitter or something ..? ' he thought while letting out a sigh.

" Ah-hey! Don't dry your face on my wing ! " the blonde yelped.

" You came down here again ? You've been here a lot recently , haven't you ? " a female fairy out of the three that passed by them spoke.

" What happened to Sasori ? " the second of the three asked as she looked at the crying child being cradled by the blonde.

" Is he crying ? Did something happen ? "

the final one of the three asked.

" No , he tripped and fell earlier. " Deidara explained.

" Oh that's terrible ! "

... Awkward silence again ...

" Are you alright ? Sasori." one of the fairies asked.

" I'm sure it hurt. You're such a big boy for picking yourself back up. "

" Deidara is here. So you're alright now. "

The other two fairies reassured the child.

" We're going to pick flowers from across the river , they're really pretty now ! " exclaimed the fairy.

" Really ?! " Sasori cheered up a tint bit with excitement in his voice.

" The spring fairies came and made the flowers grow , there are lots of pink and yellow flowers !

Four-leaf clovers too ! "

" Wow , amazing ! " the child spoke , his tear having stopped.

" I'm excited ! I want to hurry and see them ! "

... As an angel , I can see them.

Fairies , Spirits , Air , Stars , Wind , Waves , All living things.

" Are you sure your not an angel ? "

I could see the whole world and we could talk all about it.

" Deidawa ! Over there ! " Sasori spoke in a loud voice , pointing at the beautiful field of flowers.

He ran to pick the flowers , smiling as he looked at the blonde.

._.. Long ago .. when .. I was an angel. _

* * *

" Wasn't being with an angel , suppose to make me happy ? " Sasori , 10 years old asked.

" It's your fault for oversleeping. " Deidara replied as he rolled his eyes.

" But Deidara was sleeping with me ! Being late on the first day of school ! " the redhead whined.

" I said it was my fault too ... " The blonde replied with a sweatdrop.

" You're going to oversleep when you stay up until the middle of the night ! " he explained.

' Well , I was asleep too though .. " the angel thought.

" But i was so excited , I couldn't sleep !" Sasori continued as he turned around to look at the taller man.

" I thought about lots and lots of things. Like if i can make friends , and what kinds of things we're going to do.

.. Tomorrow .. I'LL WAKE UP PROPERLY! " Sasori told Deidara with a determined face.

" ... You've grown up huh ? " he mumbled to himself while patting the child's head.

" Starting from tomorrow , you wake me up Deidara. ". Sasori said with a straight face.

" WAKE UP ON YOUR OWN ! "

...

Time passed quite quickly.

Sasori and I would always play together.

From climbing trees to picking fruits to exploring the cities together to crafting snowmen to reading books and many other memorable memories.

" Hey Deidara ! "

" Deidara ! "

" Listen Deidara ... "

" Deidara today .. "

" Deidara .. "

Deidara.


End file.
